Talent Shows and Tippy Toes
by Slytherin-phantom-girl
Summary: Hogwarts is having a talent show, and everyones entering ron, hermi, harry, ginny, cho, the creeveys, malfoys and goones alike! The prize is worth fighting for, loves flourishes amoung the stars, but who will win, sequel likely. Sorry i stink at summaries
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys I have a muses but unfortunately that muse has not helped me with Pass the Snog Part two…this idea came from my boyfriend when he reminded me of how we met, I thought it was too cute to pass up! I'm sorry I'll try to get back into pass the snog but for right now it's on a hiatus but I since it coming back around Christmas time…so don't worry…please tell me what you think. Talent Shows and Tippy Toes 

The notice went up in the common room September 27th and the school had been abuzz since then. Ginny glance at the notice as she always did on her way up to her dorm:

_Attention 5th-7th year students, In order to make the Halloween feast more enjoyable and to provide entertainment I am pleased to announce that Hogwarts will be holding it's first ever Talent Show, winners shall receive 50 galleons prize money as well as other prizes that will be reviled at the end of the contest. Entries may be either female single, male single or couples (girl and boy only), please sign the list below if you wish to enter. All acts must be appropriate for 3 years and above. _

_Signed_

_Professor Dumbledore. _

Ginny glanced at the list out of habit, right there below the title 'Female Signles Entries' in slot number 1 was her name… little did Ginny know that underground in a bleaker common room was a boy, signing his name to the list of entries, and little did Ginny know how that boy would change her life.

**A/N: did you like? Did you love? Did you hate? I want to no either way! Please R and R and if you have any ideas for talents, parings ships, or dirty jokes send them! Some might end up in the fic! But wait, should I even continue fic? R and R pleas…love to you all**

**SPG**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here you go guys I felt so bad for the short beginning chapter I decided to update again, I really do like this story and I love the plot though I can't say it's original since it's based on my life! Be sure to review afterward! Talent Shows and Tippy Toes

"What are you doing for the talent show Harry," Ron asked in between shoving bacon sandwiches into his mouth.

"I don't know…. I don't think that I'm even going to sign up," Harry said, "I mean I can't really do anything."

"You mean other then get past a dragon, go through a maze, bargain with merepeople, set house elves free, and defeat the worst wizard in about 100 years…three times. Yea, I see what you mean Harry you can't do anything," said a grinning Hermione.

As Ginny enter the Great Hall she was talking with her friend Morgan, who was going to be Ginny's backstage girl.

"I can't thank you enough for doing my hair and make up, and that dress you came up with looks amazing," Ginny gushed.

Morgan shrugged her shoulders, "it's what I do," she said as they sat down not to far from the Golden Trio.

"Well I personally can't wait for the show," Hermione said beaming.

"And what are you going to do Granger," said a sneering voice behind her, " recite every book known to man…not that that is a talent."

"Neither is greasing your hair Malfoy or you'd have this thing in the bag," Ginny said through gritted teeth.

"Well Weaslette, now that you mention it, I do have a rather astounding talent, but you will just have to wait and see what it is, I've already won this contest I just want to who comes in second," Said Malfoy as he strutted away.

"Draco, I didn't know you figured out what you are doing for the talent show," said Pansy leaning against the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Shut up Parkinson, for your information I DO have a talent and it doesn't require you," Malfoy seethed. Draco had to come up with a talent that would sweep away the whole Hogwarts student body, but what, what?

888888888888888888888888888

Ginny was in her dorm with Morg practicing her song, when Hermione came rushing in, "I need help Gin!"

"Well I've known that for a long time now but-"

"Ha ha very funny, I don't know what to do for the talent show, and I want to impress ro-…. I mean a certain boy."

"Hermione, darling if I were you I would not worry about the talent show, because from what I heard ro- I mean a certain boy is trying his hardest to impress you, so just sit back, relax and enjoy the show."

"Thanks Gin, you're a lifesaver… by the way that sounded really good, I'm sure you'll win," Said Hermione leaving the room.

8888888888888888888

Draco sat in his room thinking of how to impress the certain red head that haunted his sleeping and waking hours, then the thought finally struck him.

_**Dear Father,**_

_**As you undoubtedly know Hogwarts is holding a talent show, and in order to bring more honor to our name, not that we need it, I would like to participate in said show. However I am in need of certain accommodations, specifically my piano and my microphone.**_

_**Your son,**_

_**Draco**_

Draco smiled as he tied the letter to his eagles foot and sent it out the window….this was going to work.

**A/N: What about now you guy still like it, any ideas? The talent show itself will be either the next chapter or the chapter after that, because that is really just the beginning of everything, but I am still looking for ideas for talents and for pairings. Any review is appreciated and gets you cyber bunnies, and who doesn't love cyber bunnies? So R and R!**

**Love,**

**SPG**


	3. Chapter 3

Talent Shows and Tippy Toes 3 

"Ron you're doing it all wrong, you actually _hold the guitar_ when you play it," Harry said desperately.

"No," Ron said astonished.

"Yes," Harry sighed, "now let's try this again please."

"Oh why don't I just give up, you know that Hermione won't think anything special of it, I mean even _muggles _can do this…. she'll never like me as anything more than Ron her best friend."

"Ronald Weasley, don't you dare think that you know, I know and everyone in all of Hogwarts knows that you two are meant to be together, I just wish I had someone like that so shut up and keep practicing," Harry said angrily.

88888888888888888888888888

Draco had been over the song millions of times, one of the few muggle songs that was actually good, and he practiced the piano til his fingers hurt and had done his vocal exercises that guaranteed his voice was in perfect pitch.

"I'm so ready for this thing," he said eyeing himself in one of his many mirrors.

8888888888888888888888888

At dinner that night Dumbledore stood up, pre-dessert, and said, "Congratulations on surviving so far, as you all know tomorrow is the masque to be followed by the Talent Show." He stopped for the mild applause, "and following that you have a nice weekend, so enjoy dessert, have a good day tomorrow and have a blast tomorrow night, and try to at least pretend you care about your lessons tomorrow, it will make the teachers feel good about themselves. Finally the order of performance has been decided and will be posted in the Entrance Halls, anyone with objections should see the Head of House, Participants in the show tomorrow are excused from all lessons after lunch, for a run through and to get acquainted with the scenery, everyone else is excused from the last lesson of the day…now once more…tuck in."

Everyone rushed to finish their pudding and ran to the Entrance Hall to see the order, it read as followed:

Pansy Parkinson

Dennis Creevey

Harry Potter and Lavender Brown

Ron Weasley

Luna Lovegood

Seamus Finnegan and Padma Patil

Vincent Crabbe and Greg Goyle

Draco Malfoy

Hermione Granger

Blaise Zabini

Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil

Ginny Weasley

"Well of course they put me first, because they know that I will be the best," said Pansy smirking.

"Isn't the saying 'they save the best for last' Parkinson?" question Draco smirking and his order in the lineup, the middle was good that we he would have a chance to size up a decent amount of the competition.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself Malfoy," said Pansy stalking away, tomorrow was going to be…interesting to say the least.

**A/N: as you can tell that was the lead in into the talent show, which is the next chapter, YAY! It will probably take me longer to update this one because the next chapter is so obnoxiously long and then we really get into the plot of the story, so these chapters have all pretty much been a prologue to the real story, hope your still enjoying it. Any ideas for talents, ship requests or any funny stories you want to tell are more then welcome, or if you just want some random person to rant to too, go for it, I'm here for you guys. R and R please**

**Lovels, **

**SPG**


End file.
